Secrets Shared
by in-a-fandom
Summary: Destiel, in the Impala. Set during the events of 7x23 when Dean and Cas go to pick up the Impala. Please rate and review(:


AN: Set during 7x23 when Dean and Cas go to pick up the Impala, this is my first fic so please be nice (I think it's obvious that I don't own supernatural and/or any of the characters). Rated M for destiel reasons.

'I'd rather have you, cursed or not' Dean was confused as to, after all the signs that he'd given Castiel, why Cas still wasn't getting this. 'I'm gonna stick with you until the very end. This is something you gotta start understanding...'

Cas turned away, unsure of where to put himself. See the truth is, the fallen angel loved his hunter but he didn't ever have the right words to tell him and it was never the right time, he was stupid to think that anything could come of it. Dean Winchester was as straight as a post and he liked his women. He frequently saw to it that Castiel knew this.

'Cas, look at me' there was a pause 'Please!' Dean was beginning to grow angry. He had been very patient with the angel over the past few months what with the bees and the appearing naked and all but enough was enough. Cas had to know how he felt, Dean had to do something to show him but he was scared; terrified actually. Dean Winchester, monster hunter, the thing that monsters have nightmares about and here he was standing in front of the only thing that he could really love and he was acting like a heartbroken teenage girl. He took a step in the direction of the angel... 'Yeah great one Dean you took a step now come on...suck it up!' he thought, he touched Cas' arm gently feeling a little overwhelmed and not too stable. 'Come on Cas, please. Would you at least look at me' he said in a more gentle tone. Cas turned to face him, Dean wasn't expecting him to budge so quickly as he was usually a very stubborn angel, however something had changed in Castiel.

'And do what Dean, there isn't much more to say! You and Sam are both going to die heroically tomorrow and there's nothing more to it!' Cas felt his eyes prick with tears. Dean moved closer and Cas took in a deep breath 'What are you-' Cas was beginning to stammer '-what's going on...Dean?'

Dean began to talk in a low tone, voice growing deeper and velvety 'Well if we're all dying tomorrow then how about I let you into a little secret of mine'

'Dean?'

'I love you Castiel, fallen angel of the lord. Have done since the moment I laid eyes on you...that is on Earth, didn't really get a good glimpse down in the pit' He gave a light chuckle, feigning confidence and shaking like jelly inside.

Castiel had gone blank, like he was frozen or stuck.

'Cas...' Dean moved closer still until their faced were almost pieced together like puzzles. He wrapped his arms around Castiels waist pulling the angels body in tight to his own. 'Cas, baby, please do something'

Cas came out of his reverie to find himself held in Deans arms, his whole body went rigid but the he relaxed realising that he didn't feel uncomfortable. He'd been thrown from the garrison anyway so he might as well follow his heart seeing as the opportunity had posed itself. He moved his chin up slightly to rest a kiss on the human's lips. It was very soft and gentle, and only lasting a second however it made Cas feel alive. Dean closed his eyes and leaned in again, this time throwing for a more passionate kiss and Castiel replied enthusiastically.

Dean moved his head along the angels jaw line, spotting kisses all the way up to his ear and he whispered 'In the car, now.' There was no arguing with him but Castiel didn't really want to. He pulled Dean over to the Impala and leaned on the trunk roof pulling Dean down by his t-shirt into another kiss.

Dean found the car keys in his pocket and lead Castiel by the hand over to the backseat door. He felt strong hands running over his sides and stomach while he was fumbling to unlock the door but at last, he did it. He turned to Castiel, grabbed him by the legs and lifted him up effortlessly. Dean lay him down on the backseat, got in and closed the door behind him. It's a damn good thing that he parked the car in an empty old dock because Dean had the feeling they were about to make a lot of noise. He slipped off his numerous jackets until he was just left in his t-shirt. He grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat and brought him up into a kiss, the coat slid easily off his shoulders and was flung onto the front seat. Dean worked his hands down the angel's ticklish sides until he reached the hemline of his hospital shirt. Cas giggled as Dean pulled the shirt skilfully over his head, Dean marvelled slightly at the angel as he had never seen him like this, body so muscular and strong. Cas giggled again and began to do the same to Dean.

When Dean was shirtless as well Cas worked his long, slender fingers through Deans short blonde hair and pulled his head back slightly revealing Deans neck which Cas slowly bit and sucked at, releasing a low moan from Dean. Cas felt himself hardening and Dean must have felt it too because when he pulled away, he had the most wicked smile on his lips. Dean then began to work on Castiels trousers, unbuckling his belt painfully slow until Cas grew desperate and just *poofed* his and Deans trousers away. All that was left were the boxers but both were no longer scared but excited so the underpants were quickly removed and both were taking in the others form.

Cas leaned up into Deans body and wrapped an arm around his back, he threw Dean down on the seat quickly swapping their positions and began to work his lips around Deans. He slowly trailed his mouth down Deans neck and then across his collar bones, leaving little red marks where his teeth sank into flesh. He continued all the way down to his belly button and then did the same starting from the knees up, moving so very painfully slow that there was a constant flow of moans escaping from Dean. Cas felt hands scrunch at his hair and he knew that Dean had had enough. Cas kissed the tip of Deans growing erection, so hard it was already leaking pre-cum. Dean gasped so loudly that it frightened Castiel but he continued. He wrapped his mouth around dean and slid his right down to the base and when his head came back up to the tip he slipped his tongue over the slit making Dean writhe and curse shamefully. Cas was content and so he stopped. Dean looked up disappointed 'Baby, please don't stop' the human panted 'Oh I'm not finished with you yet. Trust me you'll be begging me to stop.' Castiels low growl had grown deeper and even more gravelly in his lust. Cas directed Deans fingers up to his mouth 'Suck on them, you need to make me wide enough for you, so' he leaned in closer to Deans ear 'suck on them' Dean did as he was told and entered one finger into Castiels hole. Cas shrieked with pleasure so Dean entered another finger. After the third finger Cas was already moving his hips in time to Deans movements.

Dean removed his fingers and whispered 'Ready angel boy' in Castiels ear. Cas lined himself up to Dean and slid over Deans throbbing penis. Cas found Deans lips and began to kiss him roughly, occasionally biting at his lip. Cas moved up and down and they quickly fell into pace with each other. Dean felt a spurt in confidence and lifted Cas up onto his lap and lay him back down on the seat again, he then thrust into him harder and a little faster. Dean was so nearly there but he wanted Cas to be there with him so he wrapped his strong hands around Castiels erection and started pumping in time to his thrusts. Castiel was falling to pieces right in front of Dean and not in any other way he's ever seen before, in the best way possible. Cas was shouting 'Dean...oh Dean, shut your eyes. Dean close them, NOW!' as Dean was reaching his climax he shut his eyes just in time to feel a burning white light shining from Cas, just before it faded Dean opened his eyes and he saw them, huge black wings crumpled into the already cramped Impala. All the muscles in Castiels body tightened around Dean inside of him and that was Deans tipping point, it felt amazing and one more thrust he came, moaning Castiels name. Dean pulled out and crumpled on top of the angel, both men now completely exhausted. Dean looked up and found bright blue eyes shining in a sea of black 'May I?' he asked very hoarsely 'Of course' Cas replied and so Dean reached out a hand and stroked his hand through each feather. 'They're beautiful Cas. I've never really seen them before, only their shadow but Cas, they're incredible'

'Thank you Dean, I'm not sure when they'll go back in, it is rather a spontaneous thing and not really under my control but...' Cas shuddered and his wing leaned into the touch. Dean traced his hands over them and as Cas sat up, Dean reached where wing met skin and tickled his fingers across the area. Cas gave a light moan, clearly extremely happy and with that they disappeared, just as suddenly as they had appeared.

They got dressed and then spent the next hour or so talking about how they felt and what they wanted to do with their relationship but mostly stealing cheeky little kisses, they both agreed that it'd be best to hide it so that people like Crowley wouldn't use it against them. When they returned back to Rufus' cabin, Sam's only question was 'Where have you two been? Dean, are you alright...what happened to your neck?' Sam took a closer look and his eyes crept suspiciously up to Cas where he observed the angel beaming uncontrollably before falling back into normal character.


End file.
